


Momiji's Epic Mission

by YurikoCatGirl101



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Bun Momiji Bun, Cute, Funny, SecreteMission, Spy - Freeform, Stealing, sake, stealth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurikoCatGirl101/pseuds/YurikoCatGirl101
Summary: When Momiji is convinced by Rin Sohma that he needs to steal something for her at Shi-chan's home, he knew exactly what he had to do. Go under cover and retrieve this precious item for her. Will he be able to do it before getting caught? OR will his missile be a failure and he'll have to accept the punishment? We'll find out!
Kudos: 1





	Momiji's Epic Mission

"Time: 2,000 o'clock." "The enemy continues to dine in front of the base; need a diversion to infiltrate. So far, nothing has achieved this goal." Momiji was peeking into the dining from then living room, watching the four adults eating their meal. Multiple large marshmallows laid besides the stairs, softly pilling up as he tried to make a noise to distract the party. The blonde was wearing his spy outfit; black pants and a black turtle neck with a big teddy bear and a plaid shirt on the front. He wore a black beanie as he was sitting behind one of the furniture to conceal his body. Grabbing a small bottle of lotion from his pocket, he was imagining that it was a walkie-talking. "Come in Major Kyon-Kyon, come in." He made static noises with his mouth. "Commander Kyon-Kyon??" Static noise again. "Poppycock! NO answer. The natives must have gotten him." He threw the lotion bottle to the side with a soft _thud_.

Dropping to the floor, he started crawling to the next piece of furniture big enough to hide his body; sitting rolled up a little ball. "Mission: steak out has begone. Goal? To wait out abandonment of guarding, move in and attain the targets." Turning his head, he watched intently with the sole purpose to sneak in.  
After a much-awaited turn, the party walked out of the room, heading up the stairs and the others out the front door. A sneaky smile popped on his face. After they were heard on the next floor, Momiji starts to slowly walk towards the room, as to not make much noise that might alert the "Big Papa", or whatever A-chan call's Shi-chan. As he slowly tiptoed his way towards the room with the closed door, he started singing a song under his breath with each step he took.. "Don't be suspicious. Don't be suspicious.” Getting more aggressive with his words. Before anyone could notice what he was doing, he slide the door open and quickly came in, closing the door behind him.

“Infiltration achievement unlocked: inside Shigure’s office AKA base. Now for phase two.” He scanned the area to see what he could see. There was a desk, tall cabinet, computer and other regular office things Shigure kept, not important. Then high up above the cabinet, he spoted it. _BINGO BANGO!_ There was fresh Bottles of Sake, just *waiting* to be stolen. The blonde went over and tried to reach, but it was too high. He tried pushing up with his toes and only his fingertips grazed the handle of the door. *Unacceptable! There must be something around here that can assist me.* Golden eyes scanned the room again and he saw it. The tall cabinet like structure has a perfect climbable flat surface and so he did. He stepped up on it and tried to reach again. “Almost there—“ he whispered. “—I almost got it.” As he pulled the door open, he grabbed 2 bottles before the base of support started moving. *uh-oh*. The little spy tried so hard to keep his balance but **crash**, failure. The whole cabinet he so desperately tried to not destroy started falling towards the floor, the little bun dropping first in front of its path to destruction. Momiji managed to roll out from under it before it came down. He could only watch in horror as the rest of the Sake bottles fell and broke, the cabinet dismounted from the wall and pieces flying everywhere. “Position has been compromised! Abort mission; I repeat *ABORT MISSION*!” Panicking, he looked around the room to see his escape routes. Door to dining area was a no, that’s where the enemy would enter. No hiding area was safe as he’d be found in a heart beat. Only way: through high bedroom window. He shoved the bottles into his shirt and tucked it in, to make sure nothing fell out. Quickly as he could, his hands came up to the latch, unlocked it and slammed the window open. His hands pulled his body up as his legs swung over, all at once pull him himself up. Unable to land gracefully, he rolled into the buses rolling onto his back. *Oomph* he managed to say. Quickly jumping up, one arm wrapped around the bottles as he ran away going towards the Sohma estate. Laughter ran out loud as he was running. “It worked! I can’t believe it work! Best.spy.ever.” The other reached and pulled out his phone, trying to write a text message.

To: Bullseye (Rin)  
From: Bun, Momiji Bun 009

I have acquired the target! Heading to rendezvous point now!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first time posting any of my work. I want to get into doing more stories, as I have MANY different ideas. But am probably too self-conscious to post them. Please let me know what you think and if I you'd be interested in more from different shows!  
> Again, thank for reading and being awesome~.


End file.
